ONEPIECE: Luffy and Scarlet
by princessnicole7558
Summary: Luffy and his little sister,Scarlet set off from Dawn Island in search for more crewmates for Luffy's crew. Luffy and Scarlet both have eaten a devil fruit.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving home

Chapter 1: Leaving home

"Come on Scarlet lets go!"luffy yelled at me." I'm coming geez wait up"I yelled back. luffy was already in the tiny boat . I stood right in front of the tiny wooden boat. " Todays the day" I said sighing." Do you guys really have to leave?" some of the villagers asked us crying."Yep, we have to, we said when we were 17 we would leave" I said."But I am the exception" I added smiling. I hopped into the tiny boat, "Bye guys!" I said waving. Luffy started to row the boat away from the port. "We're going to miss you two" all the villagers said at the same time." And don't forget to write" Makino yelled smiling and waving.

* * *

"Come on mayor say bye" Makino told the mayor." No I'm not saying bye to pirates" he huffed.

a few minutes later

Scarlet's P.O.V

* * *

" Luffy you idiot, why did you row us into a whirlpool?" I yelled at him while hitting the back of his head." It looked like fun" he answered like it was so obvious while picking his nose. Just for that I hit him again." Oww why did you hit me?" he whined." I hit you because you're an idiot, we can't swim" I yelled at him. " whirlpool equals water, water plus WE CAN'T SWIM equals DROWNING! you idiot" I yelled at him AGAIN, hitting him AGAIN." Oh look barrels" he said grabbing them, completely ignoring me.

" We are so going to drown" I said sighing." Get inside your barrel " Luffy said before getting into his own."Fine" I said getting into mine hopping into the ocean. Luffy did the same.

A few minutes later

" I still can't believe there isn't any water in here yet" I said thinking out loud, while looking at the bottom of the barrel. "wait a minute I'm being lifted up" I said thinking out loud again.

**SILENCE **

" Coby what's those you're carrying?" a rough voice asked 'Coby'. "Two barrels that washed ashore" Coby answered in a nervous voice. "Ah what a nice nap, I wonder where Scarlet is?" a voice said, I recognized it way to quickly. **LUFFY'S VOICE.**

_And he had to mention me, didn't he? _I thought sweat dropping."What the heck?" said the same rough voice with two others."Scarlet where are you, Scarlet" Luffy yelled, completely ignoring them.

Finally I just stood up in the barrel. "Right here" I said noticing a little cabin boy carrying the barrel I'm standing by his face you could tell he was terrified to death._But it's hard to think he didn't notice the barrel weighing more than a regular barrel or am I really that light? _I thought before realizing that I was still standing up in the barrel."Oh" I said before hopping out of the barrel."There you are Scarlet" Luffy said, while stretching his arms in the air hitting one of the guys next to him looked down at him."Your friend shouldn't sleep on the ground he'll catch a cold" Luffy said looking at the guy, while picking his nose."**YOU'RE **THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT" the unconscious guy's friends yelled at Luffy, who totally ignored them.

"Come on Scarlet" Luffy said walking away."Okay" I replied walking away with him."Don't walk away from us" the unconscious guy's friends yelled, just to be of them walked right up to Luffy, trying to hit him on the head, only to miss and get hit on the head along with his buddies.

"Ah" Coby said looking even more scared."Are you coming with us?" I asked,he hesitated for a minute,probably wondering what we would do to him,then nodded."Then,lets get going"Luffy said,smiling."But I can't leave,lady Alvida won't be happy"Coby said as he shivered."Who's Lady Alvida?"Luffy asked,picking his nose."She's the ugliest hag that's ever roam the sea"Coby answered bravely,looking around to see if anyone heard him before he continued,"When I become a strong marine I'm going to capture her"."Your dream is to be a marine,Coby?"Luffy asked grinning stupidly."Yep"Coby answered a second later a really fat woman come hit Coby with a big spiked bat."And who do **you** just think you're going to capture?**ME?**don't make me laugh"."L-Lady A-Alvida I-I d-didn't mean it"Coby stuttered nervously.

'Lady' Avilda moved her bat to hit Coby again,but Luffy moved faster than her sending her flying and she bonked her head on tree and foam came out of her mouth.

"Anyone else have a problem with Coby's dream?"Luffy asked her crew,totally shook their heads so fast,I thought their heads would go into orbit.

"Good,now give Coby a boat,He's going be marine so you better not get in his way!"Luffy demanded.

(5 minutes later)

Coby's P.O.V

* * *

"Who is this Zoro?"Luffy asked while picking his nose.

**FLASHBACK **

_"And who are you?"Lady Alvida asked the boy standing to the before he could answer,Lady Alvida thought out loud."Or maybe you're that pirate hunter Zoro?"."Well who are you?"she demanded."Oh I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the person who is going to be the king of the pirates"the boy named Luffy answered everyone was shocked by his answer."And you are?"Lady Alvida asked pointing at the girl behind Luffy."I'm the first mate, Sneaky Scarlet"the girl named Scarlet answered."But sneaky is not my real name, just a nickname people gave me"Scarlet added._

**FLASHBACK **

"Zoro!,Zoro is a pirate hunter at the island we're going to, and in the marine base so he really is a bad guy,plus they say he's a demon ,wait,you?"I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought but of course I was wrong.

"Yep he sounds like a good guy, maybe I'll ask him join my crew" Luffy said excited.

"But Luffy he is in the marine base so he isn't a good guy!"I said scared of what might happen if Zoro was let loose.

"It's to late Coby,he has decided,once he does that you can't stop him"I looked up at Scarlet,she was shaking her heading sighing.

"Oh look we're here,come on!We have to go find Zoro! "Luffy said excited all over again,while jumping out of our tiny boat.


	2. Chapter 2 Zoro

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months.****To answer your question FanFictionHunter:Scarlet is my OC and not the same Scarlet from dressrosa.**

**J****ust so everyone knows Luffy and Scarlet are brother and sister ,looking at the cover,she does have blue hair which you're probably thinking how are Scarlet and** **Luffy**** brother and sister,well they both have the same dad but different this chapter look out for clues of Scarlet's devil fruit,it will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

**okay here's chapter 2**

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

Coby tied the tiny boat we arrived in to a pole."Where do think Luffy is?"Coby asked looking around for where Luffy might have run off to."I don't know" I replied.I walked over to a old man selling what looked like fruit and vegetables."Hey sir, do you know where the marine base is?" I asked politely ."Yeah go straight down this street and you'll get there" the old said pointing.I nodded and said thank you."Come on Coby" I said walking in the direction the old man pointed about 5 minutes Coby and I arrived at a tall long wall that went all around a building."This must be it" I said stopping in front of blue writing it said "_**MARINES"**_. Coby started to shiver with sweat rolling down his cheeks and forehead."T-t-this i-is where Z-z-zoro is" Coby stuttered.

I jumped over the wall and sure enough,there was Luffy standing in front of a green -haired guy tied to a wooden green-haired guy was currently arguing with Luffy about swords.I walked right next to Luffy."Scarlet you're here" Luffy said with his usual grin plastered on his face.

I looked at the green-haired guy and said to him"Who are you?".The green-haired guy muttered something that sounded like " oh great another brat".I instantly hit him over the head.

Suddenly a little girl climbed over the wall with a tiny pouch in her walked right up to Luffy and put a finger to her mouth and said "Shh".Then she walked until she was in front of Zoro.

"Umm mister I made you some rice balls since I thought you must be hungry. It's my first time making rice balls but I tried my best" she said shyly.

Someone was laughing and snorting as they walked toward us.I could see two marines behind that person.

The person came close enough for us to see what they looked person however was completely ugly."Oh little girl you made me some rice balls you're so sweet" he snatched a rice ball from the little girl's pouch and bit into it.

He spit it out on the ground only seconds later."Eww,this is too sweet,rice balls are suppose to be made with salt not sugar,you idiot girl" he yelled at her.

"Hey you throw her over the wall" he said pointing to one of the marines standing behind him.

The marine hesitated then nodded and walked towards the whispered something in her ear then picked her up and threw her up and towards the wall.

"Scarlet catch her" Luffy ordered.I looked up and nodded.I jumped up and caught her like a basketball,seeing how she was curled up into a round ball like one.

By how the amount of force the marine put into his throw made us both going flying over the wall."Scarlet"I heard Coby yell from the other side.

I stood up."What is your name anyway?" I asked the little girl, as I bent down to her height level.

"My name is Rika" Rika answered."Whats your name,onee-chan?" she asked."My name is Scarlet" I answered."Scarlet onee-chan" she repeated out loud."You stay here, okay?" I told I jumped back over the wall,I heard a soft "Yes Scarlet onee-chan".

The ugly looking guy that had been standing there was now gone. That left just Luffy,Zoro,Coby, and I.

"You said you're a swordsman right? ,so I'll just go get your swords for you,so then you'll have to join my crew"Luffy said laughing while Zoro looked like he had just seen a ghos. Luffy walked off towards the navy base building, but in the _wrong direction._

Zoro and I both sweatdropped as Luffy continued to walking in the wrong direction."Uh Luffy the navy base is in that direction" I said pointing in the opposite direction he was going in.

"Oh it is?thanks"he replied turning around running towards the navy base.

As soon as Luffy was out of hearing range, I turned to face Zoro."I apologize for my _**BIG **_brother's actions" I said bowing in front of Zoro and just stared at me in shock.

"_**BIG BROTHER!?" **_ they exclaimed at the same time, I instantly put my hands over my ears."Do you guys think its possible that you can take your voices down a notch ?, I have sensitive hearing" I said taking my hands off my ears.

"You two do look alike,I mean your faces,eyes,skin,noses are the only difference is you have freckles and Luffy doesn't but for hair..."Coby said while he examined me ,poking me or pulling every so spots.

Sense I was wearing dark blue hoodie they couldn't see my hair at went on his tippytoes to reach my jacket's hoodie and pulled my hoodie off my head and out came my long light blue hair in it's pigtails.**(A/N See cover )**

Coby jumped back in surprise and shock and landed on the ground."And your hair colors are different" he added.

Coby opened his mouth to add something when there was a big **BOOM.**

"I think we should start untying Zoro now" I said to Coby,who was now freaking out,nodded then started untying the knot of rope that held Zoro's left arm in place.

"You boy what are you doing?" a really deep voice asked or more like demanded.

Coby turned to see who was speaking .I also turned around and saw a big group of scared looking marines pointing their guns at us and a large tall man who had a axe instead of a right hand.

Coby started shaking but stayed untying Zoro's ropes,who was yelling at Coby to stop.

"The consequences of betraying me is death on the spot"the large man said pointing at Coby,who stopped what he was doing, and stood,arms spread out in front of Zoro,despite Zoro telling him to run.

That axeman,I'm just going to call him axeman.

"Take aim "axeman told his marine group.

**Zoro's P.O.V**

* * *

_'what? I can't die now I promised kuina.I promised her I'd become the world's greatest swordman.I need a miracle.'_

"Fire"Morgan yelled.

**Luffy's P.O.V**

* * *

_I heard Coby scream.I need to find Zoro's sword._

"Hey Helmeppo where is Zoro's sword ?,I need to find it quick"I asked the guy I was dragging down the marine base hall.

"They're in my room which we just passed it's back there" he repiled pointing behind him."Eh ugh why didn't you say so,now we have to go all way back"I yelled.

"Hold over Helmeppo or we'll fire" a voice said.I turned around and saw 3 marines behind us holding guns at us.

"Wait" I yelled at them.I switched my grip on Helmeppo,so that he was now in front of me."Okay,now you can shoot me" I yelled back."Helmeppo! Hand over Helmeppo" who I would guess is the leader shouted.

While they were shouting at each other I darted past them and into Helmeppo's bedroom.

His room was painted white walls and on each wall there was a spot painted had a pink chair right next to a couple swords,a pink bed,a pink bench,a white and pink make-up counter and on the door was a pink and white flower arrangement and a white board that said "_**My Room"**_.

"This must be it" I said out loud.I walked towards the swords,"Man, which one is Zoro's sword?,he didn't tell me" I said still talking out loud.

"Hey weirdo,which one of these is Zoro's sword?" I said looking down when I didn't get a to see Helmeppo unconscious."I guess he passed out".

I just happened to look up out the window to see Coby standing in front of Zoro.

"Coby" I shouted.I opened the window."Gomu Gomu Rocket" I shouted as I shot out of the to the ground, in front of Coby.

"Fire"who looked like Captain Morgan shouted.A bullet left every one of the marines guns and hit marines stood there shocked."See ya" I said as the bullets shot back at Captain barely missed Captain Morgan's left cheek.

I laughed and Scarlet chuckled at their faces."That won't work on me" I said."Told ya I was strong" I added.

"What the...who are you ?" I heard Zoro say.

I turned around and replied "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" confidently.

"You're going to be King of the Pirates?,yeah right,you must be completely out of your dumb mind" Zoro scoff.

"You have any idea what that means?" I heard him add.

"King of the Pirates mean King of the Pirates,how can it mean anything other than that?" I said simply."You must remember Zoro,a rubber man means a rubber brain,and Luffy's brain is already small to begin with" Scarlet interrupted.

"Huh"he responded.

Coby laughed."Yeah,when he first told me it was shocking,but he's serious,that's how he is I suppose,cause he actually has every intention of becoming the King of the Pirates and obtaining the world's ultimate treasure,the Onepiece"Coby added.

I laughed again."Here's what I promised you,there was three,so I couldn't tell which one is yours,so I took all of them"I told Zoro,holding the swords in front of him.

"All of them belong to me,I use santoryu, three sword style" Zoro answered."Take em already,just know that if you fight with me now you'll be in the government villain that or you're either you're stuck out here, and killed by the marines execution style" I told him.

"What are you the son of the devil?because if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these stakes,It doesn't matter so let's do it" he replied while he smirked.

I laughed and said "So you're finally gonna join my crew, this is the best thing ever alright" I shouted doing my happy dance.

"Will you stop celebrating and get these rope off me?" he shouted at me,while I danced.

"what the..what is he?" a marine said."The bullets just bounced right off him" another said."Strawhats no regular ordinary human like the rest of us,he must have eaten one of those devil fruits that we heard all those rumors about" Captain Morgan said."A devil fruit?" a marine questioned."They're hidden treasure of the sea" another answered.

"Then there is no question about it. Strawhat has just shone us his devil fruit's powers" Captain Morgan continued

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hmmp that's funny, the knots got tighter instead of looser"Luffy pouted as he juggled with knots,not making progress.

"Hey Luffy,let me give you a hand" I said as I scooted Luffy out the already long,slender,and straight fingernails got even sharp enough to cut something.I flicked my wrist,without looking and all of Zoro's rope were off in a second,the marines of course didn't see that though.

They stared amazed at me .Suddenly all the marines came rushing at us.

"Ack, Luffy,look"Coby shouted at Luffy,and instead of guns,all the marines now had swords._I wonder how they got those out of thin air._

**Coby's P.O.V**

* * *

_What are Luffy and Scarlet waiting marines are coming._"Give me one of my dang swords already"Zoro yelled at Luffy.

I shut my eyes to see what would happen next as the marines grew closer to us.**_KLANG._**I opened my eyes,expecting the worse,only to see Zoro fending off all the marines with only a sword in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Roronoa Zoro"Captain Morgan said."Wow" I gasped."Wow,that's so cool"Luffy shouted, the marines surrounding Zoro gasped.

"Make one move,and you all die"Zoro said with the sword still in his mouth,the marines all started crying animetears."He's scary"they cried."Today I offically become a criminal,having fought the marines,so I'll become a pirate,that I can promise I just want you to know one thing while I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is my ambition" he said.

"Which is?"I asked him."To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman,if somewhere along the way I have to give that up then I want you to accept responsibility,in which you get to apologize to me" Zoro answered.

"The world's greatest swordsman,sounds pretty good,the King of the Pirates wouldn't want any less than the best on his crew" Luffy said."You're a big talker from this point on,no matter if I'm a criminal or not,I will spread the name'Zoro' through out the world"Zoro said smirking with his sword still in his mouth.

"What are you standing there frozen for?I want you to kill all four of them right now!"Captain Morgan shouted at the standing still marines."You might want to duck"Scarlet warned Zoro.

His eyes widen and ducked as Luffy's leg shot over his head."Gomu Gomu Whip" Luffy shouted.

"You wanna tell me what you are?"Zoro growled at Luffy."I'm the guy who ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit"Luffy said proudly."What's the Gomu-Gomu fruit?"Zoro questioned as his eyes widened even more.

"It's the devil fruit that makes it's eater a Rubberman or woman"Scarlet answered as she stretched Luffy's cheeks way past the average human's length.

Luffy nodded with a grin.

"A Rubberman?" a marine asked."It looks like he does have devil fruit powers" Captain Morgan said stating the obvious."Captain we don't stand a chance against them" a marine nodded."That's crazy,look at them,they're insane!" another marine said."We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself"another added.

"This is a direct order every marine that just spouted weakness pull your gun out and shoot yourself,I can't do anything with weak soldiers"Captain Morgan ordered.

Luffy and Scarlet shot off running towards the marines."Go Luffy and Scarlet bring that marine to his knees"I ran through the group of tried to punch Captain Morgan but hit his axe hand,and Scarlet disappered,nowhere to be seen.

Then suddenly she was beside Captain Morgan._So cool!_

She bent down and stuck her leg out kicking Captain Morgan off his fell backwards onto his back.

"You have no right to defy me"he growled,as he got back up,Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him."I'm Captain Axehand Morgan" he yelled.

"And I'm Luffy,nice to meet ya"Luffy said with a very serious tone in his voice."And I'm Scarlet,**_NOT_** pleased to meet you"Scarlet said snorted at this.

Morgan swiped at them only for Luffy to jump out the way and Scarlet to do a cartwheel away ."Luffy,Zoro and I will handle the marines you handle him" Scarlet told Luffy,who nodded.

Luffy jumped up then smashed his feet onto Morgan's face,he tumbled backwards from the hit."Look he's been hit" a marine said."You brat..Now DIE!"Morgan took another swipe at Luffy.

"You call yourself a marine but you destroyed my friend Coby's dream"Luffy shouted as he punched Morgan in the face.

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey stop that,look,look what I got" a very familiar voice said.I turned my head to see Coby being held capture by Helmeppo,a pistil at his head."Hey you paying attention,if you were paying attention you would see I have a hostage you might want to pay attention"Helmeppo shouted even though his legs were shaking he held the pistil to Coby's head.

"Helmeppo is crazy" a marine said."Hey"Zoro said getting Luffy's attention.

"If you value your shorty friend's life,you won't move a muscle,I'm so serious,one move and I'll shoot him,I swear"Helmeppo stopped shaking and said to Luffy "Luffy listen,no matter what happens to me don't stop no matter what,even if i die".Luffy smiled even more."Of course,I got it"Luffy told him.

"Ya hear that ya big idiot Coby is ready to die by your hand.I moved behind Helmeppo without him noticing."Luffy watch out"Coby screamed out to him seeing Axeman come up behind him.

"Pistil"Luffy as Axeman swiped his axe down towards Luffy's at the same time:I snatched the pistil from Helmeppo,Luffy punched Helmeppo's face,Zoro hit Axeman with his swords.

"Thanks"Luffy told Zoro."Just doing my job,captain"he smirked."Captain Morgan been beaten" rang out through the crowd of marines."If there is anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us then do it now"Zoro said marines looked at each other then threw their things in the air and screamed and cheered "We're free".

"That's weird it looks like they're all happy that their captain's beat"Luffy said confused.

"They must have been afraid of him for a long time before we came"Coby said excitedly.

Zoro grunted then made a choking started falling forward.I caught him with one arm."Zoro are you okay?,what's wrong?"Coby said scared."Nothing...just hungry"

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**_

* * *

"Ah I'm full"Zoro said patting his stomach."Eh,weak stomach,another plate please"Luffy said while he shook his head at Zoro."Huh how can you eat more than a man that hasn't eaten in three weeks?"Zoro asked Luffy who had a lot of plates in front of him.

After a couple more minutes of Luffy said ah like he remembered something."I never did ask you how you cut my rope,how _did _you cut my rope?"he asked me."Devil fruit"I answered turning into a small light blue cat with one black ear and one white ear.

"So that's what you meant when you said you have 'sensitive' hearing"Coby exclaimed,while he patted my head.

"So how many are there in the crew?" Zoro asked Luffy who pointed to himself,me,then Zoro. Zoro's eyes widen,he said"We must have a big ship right?,wheres our ship?".

Luffy pointed to our tiny boat outside, that was currently being peed on by a 's eyes widen even more while he shook his head in disappointment.

"Pirates" a voice said,we all turned around and saw the marines from earlier."Even though you saved us we must ask you to leave the island"the lead marine heard protests outside from behind them.

Luffy started to to get up,Zoro got up from his seat and said "here Kitty,come".I got off the table and followed them to the of the marines asked if Coby was with our group. Luffy shook his head, with his terrible acting skills,he said"This boy Coby ,you know who he used to work for"when Coby punched Luffy,who punched him right back three times.

"Alright,clearly he is not one of you so just leave"a marine shouted at walked out to our tiny boat and got in,I hopped onto the tip of our boat.

We were floating off,when a marine said "Salute men".We turned around seeing the marine that spoke,Coby,and all the other marines saluting us."Marines saluting a pirate,that's something I never heard of before"Zoro said surprised.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**_

* * *

"I'm hungry"Luffy whined."Shut up we're all hungry but we're not complaining"Zoro yelled at Luffy,who pouted in return."So tell me about your devil fruit"Zoro said facing me,expecting me to turn back."I ate the Neko-Neko fruit,aka,the cat-cat fruit"I told him,who was surprised."I have better hearing,sense of smell,20/20 vision,and sense of taste.I can hear someone's heartbeat islands away,I can hearing and see the fish in the ocean,not that there is any,I can smell the birds in the sky,my flexibility is much greater than the average person,I can make my hair grow longer instantly,as soon as I cut it,same as my nails"I said explaining my devil fruit.

Zoro nodded amazement written all over his face.

"Oi,look at that bird"Luffy shouted point at a very large looking seagull."How are we going to get it?"Zoro asked Luffy staring at the seagull."Like this-"Luffy said as he stretched his arms towards the seagull.

"Luffy I don't think that's a good idea"I said but Luffy already shot up at the seagull."Help"we both looked up to see Luffy stuck in the seagull's beak.'That idiot"Zoro yelled as he rowed the boat really fast, trying to catch up with Luffy.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2.I'll try to get started on chapter 3.I hope you liked chapter 2,I wrote longer than the first chapter because I didn't want to keep people waiting all this time for review right now,tell me how it was,if you didn't understand something feel free to ask me about,I'll be here to answer your questions,tell what you think about Scarlet's devil fruit powers and what you thought it was going to be.I want to say thank you to all those fantastic writers that write or wrote a Onepiece fanfiction,you inspired me write this!**

**SEE YOU LATER,**

_**princessnicole**_


End file.
